A Fate unseen, A destiny foretold
by The Huntsman'z Girl
Summary: As destiny would have it, Eric the Huntsman unknowingly falls for a mysterious stranger whom has a secret. Little does Eric know is that she's everything he needs in his dark life. Eric/OC, Snow/William, Valerie/Peter
1. First Meeting

Characters

1) Danika Luna Spencer- 28 year old werewolf/ Monster Hunter. Love Interest of Eric the Huntsman

2) Eric, The Huntsman- 32 year old Huntsman

3) Snow White-25 year old Princess child hood friend of Danika, and William. Love interest of Prince William

4) Prince William-29 year old prince childhood friend of Danika, and Snow

5) Valeria-30 year old Red Riding Hood, wife of Peter, mother to Lucy

6)Peter- 32 year old Woodsman, husband of Valeria, father to Lucy

7) Lucy- 8 year old daughter of Valerie, and Peter, God daughter to Danika

8) Queen Ravenna- False Queen, step mother of Snow White, placed curse upon Danika

He noticed as he looked upon the dead, and motionless body of her grace; Princess Snow White that they were not alone, his forest green eyes noticed a white wolf off in the distance of the icy wastelands of the kingdom. The Prince heard a few twigs snap, and swung his weapon, and aimed it for the white wolf he now saw standing in the distance. Eric noticed that the white wolf was not alone for she was accompanied by a huge wolf as black as night on her right side  
"Looks like we have company" Eric said to the prince in a mixed accent, William looked at the huntsman confused  
"Wolves are no company I want around, they probably work for Queen Ravenna" William told the Huntsman at the mere mention of the Queen's name Eric noticed the white wolf snarled rather venomously this caused Eric to chuckle "What's so funny Huntsman?" The Prince asked  
"I doubt the wolves work for the Queen" Eric told the Prince as the men talked the duo of wolves cautiously walked closer to the three humans, the two wolves were now at least three feet from the humans  
"That's close enough mongrel" William said to the two wolves then without warning William stretched the string back, and shot at the wolves. The alpha male snarled, and went to attack The Prince, Eric sighed as he saw that the white wolf staggered into the lower bushy part of the icy wasteland, when he finally found the white wolf he noticed the wolf was missing, and in place was a woman with light caramel colored skin, and Auburn hair that had a few thick orange streaks in it. And what looked like metal underwear which was the only thing she wore  
"WILLIAM!" The Huntsman yelled, causing the prince to turn around, and looked at the Huntsman  
"What?" He yelled back  
"You've done, and killed that white wolf not to mention injured a woman in the process!"  
Confused the prince walked over to where Eric was currently standing, whilst William, and Eric were chatted about the white wolf in human form her fellow wolf shifted into his human form, and joined them, as he bumped the shoulder of the prince, Peter threw a scarlet colored riding cloak over the young woman he came to know, and grew to love as his sister  
"I'd appreciate it if you two would stop looking at my 'sister' "Peter told them in a warning  
"What do you know of those two wolves?" Eric asked him worried for the white female  
" The brother, and sister wolves happen to be from our village" Peter admitted to them as a light, and soft groan was heard; Peter, and Eric looked towards the Auburn hair woman " 'Sister' " Peter spoke  
"Peter" I spoke angelic like as I went to sit up, I winced in pain  
"Don't move milady" Eric told me, I cocked my Auburn head towards the Huntsman  
"Where are we?"  
"The icy wastelands beyond Daggerhorn"  
"What's your name?" The Prince asked, Peter growled at him to this I giggled, and shook my auburn head, Eric lowered his right hand down to me  
"Milady" The Huntsman spoke, I smiled softly, as I grabbed the scarlet riding cloak in one hand, and took Eric's hand in the other; Eric pulled me to her feet, but the second he went to step away I felt my body give way under me, Eric turned, and caught me before I could fall, and cause more injury. Eric gently wrapped the cloak around my bare body as he carried me away from the clearing of the icy wastelands  
" You shouldn't venture here alone" William told them  
"And you shouldn't aim to kill innocent wolves!" I snarled back, William's eyes went wide as his tight jaw dropped  
"Wait you were the white wolf?"  
"That a problem?" Peter asked growling, William shook his brown head no  
"So it was you that shot me" I asked  
"I well. . I" I sighed  
"Let us get the wound cleaned Milady" Eric told me  
"Danika"  
"What?"  
"My name is Danika, Huntsman"  
"And I Eric" The Huntsman replied to me as he carried me back to the camp; William was seen carrying his beloved Snow White. . .  
As night fell Eric watched me fall to sleep a deep howling sound was heard which caused me to sit up, I blinked my eyes open  
"I see he's at it again"  
"Whose at what?" Eric asked me  
"Peter, he's howling at the blood moon" I yawned, and found myself putting my head on Eric's shoulder as I slept


	2. Death of Snow White

Eric sighed, and noticed my head was currently on his right shoulder as I slept. William noticed Peter, the rather large black alpha wolf was howling rather loudly which bothered him very much. It had been only twelve hours since his beloved Snow White was found dead on the snowy ground, and that he, and Eric had found off Ravenna, and her ravens.  
"So when do you plan to tell her?" William asked the Huntsman, the Huntsman looked over at the prince confused  
"What are you talking about?" Eric asked the prince  
"The wolf girl Huntsman, I've seen the way you look at Danika since she appeared, its the same way I've looked at Snow" Eric sighed so the prince had caught on to that  
"I have no idea what you are talking about William, and I'm sure she is spoken for" Danika he noticed yawned, the sounds of heavy foot steps were heard coming closer to them. Worried for not only his beloved, but the strange wolf girl; William grabbed his bow, and an arrow, and armed himself  
"A mere bow, and arrow won't kill the wolf, Prince" A light, but firm female's voice said; Eric, and William turned around, and saw me sitting up. Eric noticed the scarlet riding cloak had turned itself into a knee length dress for me, the corset, or upper top of the dress was now covered in chain mail  
"And what do you know about the wolf?' William asked me; I stood up with the help of Eric, and stretched  
"I know those kind of weapons don't kill a werewolf during the week of the blood, werewolves become stronger during both full moons, and blood moons. Our village is plagued with werewolves so I grew up hearing the legends."  
"How long have you known your friend was a wolf?" Eric asked me  
"Peter became a wolf when he was nineteen years of age, he was helping Valerie, and was bitten by the alpha wolf which caused him to receive the curse"  
"And what about you milady?" Eric requested  
"I've been like that for as far as I could remember" I told him as they gathered up their belongings, and headed out for the Duke's castle with the dead body of Snow White.  
It took the small group which consisted of four humans, and a few dwarfs a week to reach the Duke's castle once they reached the castle the dwarfs carried the fallen body of Snow into the building where she was changed into a white gown that was made for her. Eric watched as everyone in the kingdom said their farewells to their fallen princess, even Peter, and I said our farewells to her  
"Its been so long Snow, I never thought I'd being saying farewell to you my friend. . .not this way anyways we had dreams of growing old the three of us you, William, and I. Of course you, and William would rule the kingdom, and I'd join the Huntsman, just image me the first female of Daggerhorn as a Huntsman. . . well I do have an advantage over them because of my wolfish ness. Oh Snow I wish I had come sooner, then we'd be chatting away together, just not like this. We had always talked about you, and William having kids, running around like crazy. And me it would be nice if a man would love me, for me, and not see the so called monster that's always with me. . .If only. You will always be the rightful queen to me, my friend" Danika said tearfully as she walked out of the wide chamber that now held her dead childhood friend; Snow White little did she know was that Eric the Huntsman had actually heard the one sided conversation that I had with Snow White. Eric walked in, and talked to Snow White telling her about his dead loving wife whose name was Sarah, and how he had fallen for Danika unknowingly, as he rose he placed a light kiss upon Snow's cheek. William came in afterwards, did the same, and kissed Snow's pale faded red lips, and left still wet eyes twenty minutes, or so the so called dead princess arose from her place on the bed, and walked from the room accompanied by two wolves the black alpha male, and the white wolf


	3. Chapter 3: Ravenna' Curse

A Fate unseen A Destiny foretold

Chapter 3: Ravenna's Curse

_Seventeen Years Ago_

Who would have thought sweet Ravenna could have killed King Magnus; Snow White's father no one, but eleven year old Daggerhorn Resident; Danika Luna Spencer. She knew something was off about the so called 'innocent Queen Ravenna the mere moment King Magnus came back to the palace with her. Danika had what you would call a sixth sense she had inherited it from her Gypsy father, she learned to hone this ability at an early age it was about the same time Queen Ravenna's younger sister; The Snow Queen began to steal young children, and raise them into her huntsmen. Danika had always wondered if her father hadn't risked his own life would she have become one of Queen Freya's own Huntsman as well?  
The screams of her childhood friend; Snow had caught Danika's attention, she blinked, and came running thru the Dark Forest to the center of the courtyard where she saw William, and his father; Duke Hammond leave the palace confused Danika worried what was happing it wasn't until she heard Snow scream again, Danika blinked, and ran to help Snow escape the new Queen's younger brother; Finn  
"Let her go you monster!" The eleven year old half Gypsy yelled at the white hair man, he shoved her back roughly into a near by castle wall. She grunted, getting up, and ran towards Finn again  
"Bring the older girl to me Finn!" Ravenna yelled above the noise; Finn nodded as he dragged the princess, and the half Gypsy girl thru the castle's crowded courtyard, and into the near empty castle  
"Stay here girl!" Finn yelled at Danika as he dragged Snow to the Northern side of her castle. Once Snow was locked up as a prisoner in her castle, Finn came back for Danika, and processed to roughly drag Danika thru the castle until he came to the throne room where his older sister; Ravenna was calmly sitting on her golden throne. Ravenna looked over at where her younger brother, and Danika stood  
"Tell me child what is your name?" Ravenna asked Danika ignored the new queen "Did you not hear me child?" Danika sighed, and rolled her eyes  
"Oh I heard you"  
"Then answer me!"  
"You're not my queen, not now not ever Snow is the rightful queen!"  
"I AM YOUR QUEEN!"  
"No you're not. . You're nothing but a monster you killed King Magnus!" At hearing this Ravenna gasped she wondered on how that little brat before her could have even know such a thing unless she was either a witch, or a spy  
"You little witch!" Ravenna yelled at this Danika laughed  
"Ha, me the witch! Says the so called Queen of Tabor only a sorceress would kill a king to rule over his kingdom, and I know for a fact that you were never truly in love with King Magnus what so ever!"  
"How dare you talk to your queen this way you un grateful brat!"  
"Me un grateful I think not you witch!" Queen Ravenna stood up, and walked down from the steps that led down from the golden throne, and gripped Danika's chin tightly  
"Listen to me, child, and listen well I am your queen Snow White is not do you understand me?"  
"Like you could ever get rid of her you wench" Queen Ravenna's jaw dropped  
"That is enough!" Queen Ravenna searched her mind for a spell, a spell of transformation to change that ungrateful little witch in front of her into some kind of creature of the dark. Ravenna gasped when it came to her "Et in lupum puer iste erit omnes dies eius usque ad amoris osculum, true!" Queen Ravenna said. Danika let out a blood curling scream as Queen Ravenna's dark un holy magic hit dead center in the heart the young half Gyspy fell to her knees her short auburn hair fell covering her face as Ravenna's dark, and unholy magic flowed thru her once pure body.  
When the magic completely entered Danika's young body she trembled, and fell unconscious; Finn, Ravenna's younger brother looked at the young girl  
"My queen?" Finn asked  
"Get her out of my sight now!" She yelled Finn nodded, and carried the girl to the riverside, and dumped her unconscious body into the large river, and watched as she flowed down carried by the water's currents


End file.
